1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic collapsible self-contained, below-grade traffic barrier bollard system which can be installed with a minimum amount of excavation and minimum on-site construction. The system may be installed into a foundation perimeter and features a novel and unique rapid deployment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent terrorists' attacks and threats of further attacks, security has become of utmost concern to businesses, local, state and federal governments and especially the military. Many security devices are currently available, such as traffic barricades. These traffic barricades come in a wide variety of types adapted for general and specific purposes. However, the present invention relates specifically to collapsible road traffic barriers and barricades.
Collapsible road traffic barriers and barricades are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,185, which issued to Eikelenboon on Aug. 29, 1989, discloses a collapsible road traffic barrier comprised of a foundation pit, a frame located in the foundation pit, an expandable traffic barrier element mounted in the frame, at least one energy absorption element extending from a rear wall of the foundation pit to a rear side of the frame, and at least one stretching element connected between the front side of the frame and the front wall of the foundation pit. A large disadvantage of this prior art device is that once a vehicle crashes into the device it is difficult and time consuming to repair afterwards.
Another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,737, which issued to Nasatka, et al, on Jul. 25, 1989, discloses a vehicle barricade comprised of a frame to which a traffic barrier plate is pivotally mounted for being moved between a passage and a blocking position. Here again, this prior art device is difficult and time consuming to repair after a crash. Moreover, the hydraulic actuator is slow in activation.
Still another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,696, which issued to Brodski, provides a system that prevents motorists from crossing railroad tracks such that when the warning gates are down during the approach of a train, this invention provides for a plurality of piercing cogs that retract from the ground when the railroad crossing gates are closed. The device of this invention pierces the tires of vehicles crossing thereover but does not stop the vehicles from passing therethrough. Moreover, this prior art device has a similar problem of being difficult and time consuming to repair following a crash.
Yet another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,426, which issued to Perea on Nov. 10, 1987. The traffic barrier disclosed in this patent comprises a vault buried within and transverse to the roadway. The vault has within a latched plurality of traffic barrier arms that may be raised by any powered means, or manually, and the raised traffic barrier arms being positioned within the vault so that impact forces are transmitted directly to the vault, and to a foundation, and little or no load is supported by a pivoting mechanism disposed therein. This device has a similar problem of being difficult and time consuming to repair following a crash.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need for an automatic self-contained collapsible traffic barrier bollard system, which can be installed with minimum excavation and on-site construction into a foundation perimeter and features a novel and unique rapid deployment system, and which is capable of being repaired in a brief amount of time. Ideally, the device of the present invention should encompass rapid deployment, portability, and ease of replacement.
The prior art collapsible road traffic barriers, as identified above, fail to provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing an automatic self-contained collapsible traffic barrier bollard system that is easy to repair after a crash. Additionally, prior art techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, are reasonably simple and inexpensive to manufacture, assemble, test and may be manufactured of readily available materials.